Street Demonz
The Street Demonz was the name of a motorcycle gang that operated out of Gotham City. Led by the ruthless Dallas, the Demonz have been largely remembered for waging brutal turf wars with the Ventriloquist, and for their role in the power struggle on the streets during Batman: No Man's Land. History .]] Shortly after his first encounter with Batman, Arnold Wesker—the Ventriloquist—and Scarface were incarcerated at Blackgate Penitentiary. Batman had crossed paths with the duo while they were attempting to corner the drug trade in Gotham from their exclusive club on Electric Street; following their incarceration, Scarface's gang mismanaged his club and failed to maintain their influential position with the city's organized crime. With the club's closure and dispersal of the former criminal establishment on Electric Street, the neighborhood quickly declined, allowing gangs from poorer sections of Gotham to move in and fill the power vacuum. The Street Demonz took over the market for the lucrative psychedelic drug "''Fever", which had been introduced to the city by Scarface, and made new arrangements with Wesker's old suppliers in Mexico. They also threatened his surviving associates, such as Rhino and Mugsy, into fleeing Gotham. Out on parole, Wesker and Scarface returned to Electric Street and were enraged by the dismal appearance of their former turf, as well as the heavy Demonz presence. Dallas and his fellow Demonz responded by destroying Scarface. Without the puppet, Wesker briefly attempted genuine reform, intending to leave Gotham with Rhino. Nevertheless, Scarface quickly re-asserted his personality. What resulted was one of the most explosive gang wars in the city at the time, with the Ventriloquist's men using a tank stolen from the local National Guard to level multiple Demonz safe houses. Wesker then kidnapped a former subordinate who had defected to the Demonz, forcing him to reveal where Dallas was meeting his Mexican suppliers. Scarface plotted revenge on both the Demonz and his onetime allies by having the site rigged with several tons of explosives. He then telephoned police commissioner James Gordon with this information, aware that it would likely be shared with Batman. When Batman, the police, the Demonz, and the smugglers arrived at the rendezvous, Scarface detonated the explosives, intending to wipe them out. All the smugglers and most of the Demonz were killed in the ensuing chaos, but Batman and Gordon narrowly escaped injury. The Street Demonz resurfaced during the events of Batman: No Man's Land, fighting two other rival Gotham gangs, the Xhosa and the LoBoyz, for control of the city. Helena Bertinelli, then masquerading as Batgirl, gave two Demonz members a severe beating when they threatened to kill two youths looting a store in their territory. The Demonz turf initially included the clocktower where Barbara Gordon resided, compelling Commissioner Gordon and the surviving police officers to expel them by force. In other media Television Gotham The Street Demonz are recurring minor antagonists who first appeared in the fourth season. During No Man's Land in the fifth season, the biker gang took control of Gotham City Chinatown. Video Games ''Batman: Arkham Knight The Street Demonz made an appearance as minor antagonists in ''Batman: Arkham Knight, having sworn allegiance to the Penguin following the evacuation of Gotham City. At least one Demonz hideout is used by Penguin's organization to store an arms cache. Demonz members are readily identifiable to the player by their branded jackets and paraphernalia. ''Batman: The Telltale Series At least one minor character can be glimpsed wearing a Street Demonz shirt in ''Children of Arkham, the second episode of Batman: The Telltale Series. Footnotes Category:Comic Book Teams Category:Batman: Arkham Knight Characters Category:No Man’s Land Category:Gangs